Fireworks and Flirting
by CandyHearts22
Summary: Fireworks are magical, beautiful, and just what Elizabeth and Griffin need on this Fourth of July.


**AN:**

 **Hi Everyone! For those who celebrate, I hope you enjoyed your Fourth of July! This little one shot is inspired by the holiday. Things you should know: Franco and Elizabeth never became a couple. They remained friends.**

 **Enjoy the GriLiz fluff and let me know in a review if you liked it!**

* * *

 **Fireworks and Flirting**

* * *

Elizabeth gazed over the hospital's ledge and down into the parking lot. From this high up everyone looked like tiny versions of themselves as they walked around. Tonight, was the city's annual Fourth of July celebration, and she had to miss the fun because she had to work the late shift. Instead of being in the park with her sons, she was on the roof looking down on her co-workers who were partaking in the festivities provided by the hospital board members. Grilled hot-dogs and hamburgers were being served on the grassy knoll for those who had to work tonight. She spotted Hayden and Finn sitting on the curb, her new brother-in-law decked out in his star spangled top hat. It reminded her of the one Nicolas wore the year before he died. She supposed Hayden had kept it and gifted it to her new husband. Elizabeth was glad to see it being used instead of sitting up on a shelf somewhere. From up here, she could see Hayden holding a hand over her tiny baby bump and shaking her head, probably complaining about the extra hamburger Finn was trying to force on her. She laughed as she imagined her sister getting worked up over Finn trying to "fatten" her up. Pregnancy and Hayden did not go well together, but for her, it was entertaining to watch her sister becoming a mother. She couldn't wait to meet her little nephew.

Next, she saw Epiphany and Felix walk out of the hospital entrance, making their way over to the tables of food. The scent of the charbroiled food floated up on the breeze and she smiled sadly. Jake and Cameron loved getting the grilled food served in the park, while Aiden enjoyed the cotton candy sticks. She hated that she wasn't going to see the fireworks with her kids. They were with Laura tonight, somewhere in the park, probably spreading out their blankets and begging to light the sparklers Kevin had bought for them. She wished she could be with them, because watching their expressions during the show was her favorite part of the holiday. To see the magic of the moment written on their faces beneath the multicolored flashes of light and hearing them squeal at the loud booms gave her joy. She loved every minute of it. Fireworks on the Fourth had been her favorite part of summer when she was a girl growing up in Colorado. Luckily for her, the boys loved the holiday just as much.

It was dark now and she sat on the cement block waiting for the fireworks to begin. Just as the first whistle sounded through the air, followed by the loud bang, the hospital door opened and Griffin stepped out.

She watched him look up into the sky and smile as the red color flashed over him. He walked over to the railing and she saw him startle when he noticed her.

"Elizabeth! Hi, I didn't see you there."

Another boom crashed in the air as the sky lit in multicolored flashes. She grinned at him and patted the block beside her. "Come sit with me. You can watch them from here."

He walked over and sat beside her. They shared a grin before turning their faces toward the sky like two eager little kids. After a few moments, Griffin spoke from beside her.

"I'm surprised we're the only two up here. I was told that this is the best spot to watch the show. I have to agree with Epiphany and Felix. The fireworks seem so close from up here."

Elizabeth "hmm'd" as the sky lit up again. "I think everyone is down on the knoll. Those who aren't, are inside waiting for us to come from our break." She looked at him and smirked. "If you're going to stick around town, you should probably know that the best spot for watching fireworks is on the docks. When they pop into the sky and reflect over the water, its beautiful. I haven't been able to go there in a long time, but it has always been my favorite place to watch them."

"I'll have to take your word for it" He grinned. "You haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet." He tilted his head to the side as she arched a brow at him. "What? You don't think I trust your word?"

She laughed and watched a red, white, and blue firework explode into the sky. "No, it's just that I sometimes forget that you don't know my past or my sins."

He snorted, surprising her. "Right, sins. Well I am a priest or a former priest so if confessing is what you want to do, who am I to turn you away. I'll listen, if that's what you want."

It was her turn to cock her head in confusion. "Why do I sense sarcasm? Shouldn't you advocate my confession?" She teased him. "I can assure you, I've committed many and according to others I'm horrible and very untrustworthy. My sins might scandalize you." She watched as he ran a hand through his hair. Griffin opened his mouth to speak and then closed it; repeating the process several times before throwing his head back and groaning.

No longer in a teasing mood, she reached out and put her hand on his forearm. "Griffin. Hey? What's wrong?"

He looked up into the sky and as his face was drenched in the lights, she saw a sadness in his eyes. He murmured softly and she leaned closer to hear him better.

"Do you actually see me as a priest, Elizabeth?" He stopped watching the fireworks and turned to her. "When you look at me, is that all you see?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

He looked at her, serious and determined to know her answer. "Do you ever see me as a man, Elizabeth; not just a doctor or a former priest, but just a man?"

She thought of his question, wondering if he was feeling adrift now that he no longer served the church or if he didn't think himself worthy of returning to it someday. Then again, what if he was thinking that no one would be able to see him without associating him with his former profession, always treating him as a priest, even though he had left the job behind. She could identify with that feeling as she wondered often if anyone would ever see her as someone more that the woman who lied to Jason about his identity. She had so many reasons to want a fresh start but she was Elizabeth Webber, fallen angel forever more. Griffin was starting anew and weighed down by his past as well. Maybe she could help ease some of his fears about being seen as a person outside of his work, no matter if he wore a surgeon's hat or a priest's white collar, he was still Griffin.

She scrunched her nose and quirked a smile at him. "Griffin I don't know what's gotten into you, but I promise, I've never seen anything but YOU when I look at you. I see a man who is kind and caring towards others; someone who helped me without even knowing who I was in my time of need. I also see someone who has become my friend and I'm glad of it." She laughed. "Honestly, I never really remember the priest thing unless you or someone else brings it up. The doctor part is kind of hard to overlook though, because it seems like we spend so much of our time here."

His shoulders slumped with relief and a smile tugged at his lips. "We do spend a lot of our time here, or so it seems. I'm glad to hear you consider me a friend. I've considered you a friend for some time now. However, I wasn't sure if you felt the same or thought of me as little more than a co-worker."

She scoffed. "Did you think I was afraid to be your friend because you used to wear a collar?" She frowned at him and jabbed him in the arm with her index finger. "That never mattered to me. I never asked because I knew you would tell me about that time in your life eventually." She laughed as he rubbed the spot on his arm.

"Griffin, what did you think I was trying to accomplish during all those surgeries and post-op chats over patients?" She rolled her eyes playfully at his clueless expression. "I was asking you about your life because I wanted to know more about you." She bumped shoulders with him. "That's what friends do. Patrick and I started out the same way while working grueling surgeries together. We talked about our favorite movies, music, foods and books. Whatever little inconsequential thing that came to us, we talked about it over scalpels and cups of coffee afterwards in the lounge. Little things we would have learned about one another outside of work-that is if we had had the time to hangout- became common conversation at work. We formed such a close relationship in the OR that it eventually spilled over into our personal lives. He later became my best friend and I was the only other person besides Robin that he trusted."

Griffin looked at her curiously. "And this is what you've been trying to do with me; to recreate the friendship you had with Patrick?"

A firework popped above them, showering them in purple light. "I'm not recreating my relationship or replacing Patrick with you, if that's what you're asking." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought that if it worked for me and Patrick, then it could work to make us better friends too." She widened her eyes at him. "I thought it was working, but you're saying that I didn't make it clear that I was interested in being friends."

He laughed. "I thought you were rambling questions off at me because you were nervous. Everyone from Epiphany to Dr. Lee warned me that you do that sometimes. I just thought it was something you did in surgeries to calm your nerves; after all they are pressurized situations."

She pouted her lips, already mentally preparing payback for her friends who were gossiping about her. "I do not ramble."

It was his turn to tease now. "Oh, yes, you do. Remember that time we had to wait up here for the helicopter to bring in that critical patient from Mercy? The one who would need extensive surgeries? Well, I swear I learned more about you in ten minutes of waiting than I had in a month. You talked about art, what you were craving from Kelly's and how you planned on spending your next three free Saturdays cleaning out the attic. And that was after you gave me a rundown of the plot for that supernatural show you were watching. The one about demon hunters and their black car." He laughed at her expression. "You do ramble Nurse Webber. Quite adorably too."

She blushed. "You remember all that?"

He ducked his head before looking into her eyes and speaking softly. "I remember lots of things about you."

Another round of fireworks exploded over them and they raised their heads to watch them.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Elizabeth turned to him but found him looking at her instead.

"You're beautiful. The fireworks are pretty."

She smiled at him playfully. "Dr. Munro, are you flirting with me?"

He laughed. "If you have to ask, I must be doing a horrible job of it."

She scooted closer to him. "No, I don't think you so." She grinned at him. "Wanna try it again?"

He smiled softly at her. "Is it weird that I want to flirt with you?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, loving this new side of him. "No. I like that you want to flirt with me."

She saw him swallow before turning to look at the sky again. She blinked away the disappointment and turned to watch the gold sparks whiz and bang above them. He spoke to her, but she could see from the corner of her eyes that he was still watching the sky.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to flirt with you?"

She held her breath and shook her head. "No."

"From the moment that I first saw you. I saw you on the phone and thought you were beautiful. Then I noticed that you were crying and I wanted to take you in my arms and make whatever was wrong better."

She turned to him and interrupted. "But you did make it better. You organized the drive for my boys and I so that we could get the items we needed after the fire. I've told you before, I can't thank you enough for doing that for my family."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I did what anyone would have done." He reached up hesitantly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I saw you at the Christmas Gala and you were stunning. I wanted to ask you to dance, but Franco was hovering around you like a guard dog."

She laughed at the description. "Franco was being a good friend or his version of being a good friend. You should have asked, I would have said yes."

He grinned at her and she felt her breath catch. He was a beautiful man.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Are you planning on just asking me to dance? If so, I can think of a few things more exciting that you and I could do together."

He smirked. "I believe it's you who is doing the flirting now."

She looked at him through her lashes. "Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?"

He reached over and cupped her chin, raising her face to his before seductively saying. "I'm going to kiss you."

She leaned in closer to him, their lips a breath's distance apart. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh" His lips met hers in a soft gentle caress that quickly turned passionate. Fireworks burst above them but went unnoticed as they embraced one another. They pulled apart, chests heaving against one another and gasping for breath. Griffin's forehead rested against hers as she gripped the lapels of his white coat.

Between gasping breaths, she managed to breathe out the words, "That was quite the first kiss, Dr. Munro."

He chuckled and looked into her eyes, giving her a playful smirk. "I agree. I think you made me see fireworks."

She threw her head back and laughed out loud before surprising him with a quick peck on the lips and a bob of her brows. "Luckily for you, I love fireworks."

The two continued to kiss and watch the fireworks above them, dreading the time the show would end and force them to return to work. However, the fireworks did come to an end and the two stood to go back downstairs. Griffin shyly took her hand as they walked toward the door. As they reached the rooftop entrance, he squeezed her palm.

"Elizabeth?"

She stopped and looked up at him, leaning into him slightly. He smiled down at her and stole a kiss. She smiled as he pulled away.

"Careful Griffin, I could get used to that." She licked her lips, tasting him on her tongue.

He smirked at her and pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. As he released her mouth, he murmured against her lips. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

He laughed, picked her up and twirled her around. As he set her back down, she tried to catch her breath from the giggles he caused. One more kiss and they made their way back down to the tenth floor to begin their shift. If anyone noticed the secret smiles and frequent trips to the surgical lounge, no one said a word.

However, if anyone were looking to notice, it would be Epiphany and Felix who smiled smugly at one another as they stood at the nurse's station.

"I told you it would work. Sending that boy up to watch the fireworks with her was the shove they needed. Now give me my fifty bucks."

Felix agreed as he slipped the folded cash out of his pocket. "Uh huh, and all it took was forcing her to work the night shift with him. Remind me not to make you angry or make a bet with you again. You have considerable leverage around here."

Epiphany smirked as she accepted the money. "Young grasshopper, you'll learn as you get older that some nurses and doctors just have that chemistry. You'll see. Nurse Webber and Dr. Munro are the real deal. They've been dancing around one another for a while. Reminds me of her grandparents, they do."

Felix shook his head. "You sound so sure. I love my girl, but she's been in one disastrous relationship after another. The girl is unlucky in love, I'm telling you."

Epiphany gave him a sideways glance. "Wanna bet?"

Felix crossed his arms. "Okay, I'm aware that I just said I wouldn't bet against you again but I'll take this one. I've seen Elizabeth second guess herself enough to know better. She never learns. Now, what are our terms?"

Epiphany smiled deviously, "A wedding within the year. If not, I'll put your name in the running for a promotion."

Felix struck his hand out. "Oh, it's on honey."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

A year later. The Docks.

Elizabeth chuckled and dropped down onto the bench that overlooked the harbor. Jake, Cameron and Aiden spread their blankets at her feet, plopped down and proceeded to argue over who would be the first to light their sparkler.

A breath of warm air caressed her ear. "Got room for one more?" She grinned and turned to look up behind her. Griffin stood over her, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Maybe, but only for my husband. You see, he can be a bit jealous when I flirt with handsome men. And if you sit beside me, I will definitely end up flirting with you." She licked her lips and tossed him a flirtatious wink.

He smirked, "Your husband is a lucky man." Griffin leaned over and stole a kiss. "A very lucky man."

"Gross. Jakey mom is kissing Griffin again. Why won't they stop?" Aiden whined around his cotton candy covered fingers.

Jake laughed. Cameron looked at his baby brother and rolled his eyes. "Aiden, they've been doing that for months now, even before the wedding. If they haven't stopped by now, they're not going to."

Griffin whispered into Elizabeth's ear. "Smart boy we've got." He then grinned at them. "Hi boys. Are you ready for the fireworks? Who wants me to light their sparkler?"

He walked around and sat down beside Elizabeth, draping an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side as the three boys at their feet jumped up to hand him their sparkler.

Later, the first whistling sound signaled the fireworks catapulting into the air. As the boom sounded and the flash washed over them, Elizabeth looked at all her boys. Her husband and children were smiling up at the sky with joy and she couldn't have been happier in that moment. Well, almost. There was still a chance to be happier, she just had to share her news. As the fireworks continued, Griffin leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I love you."

She shifted to face him. "I love you too."

His face, illuminated by the red and gold colors, inched toward hers. As she kissed him lightly, she cupped his face. He drew back and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just need to confess something." He smirked at her, "Yeah? And what have you been doing that warrants a confession."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smirk. "Oh, naughty things. Lots of naughty things with my husband."

He kissed her jaw and murmured. "I don't think that's a sin."

She giggled, "Oh, no, not a sin. Just incredibly naughty and fun."

He chuckled. "Then why are you feeling the need to confess to me? I was there for all those moments."

She nodded her head. "Well you see, something happened during one of those naughty moments."

He smiled down at her, "Yeah, what happened my dear wife? Go ahead and confess, I think I'm gonna enjoy hearing this."

She paused and held her breath before releasing it with a smile. "We made a baby."

His shock was apparent as the fireworks washed his face in colors. "A baby? Really? You're sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, looks like you're gonna be a Daddy in seven months."

He pulled her into a hug then a scorching kiss. Afterwards a grin lit his face. "I already am. Your boys are my boys, Elizabeth. I'm so happy. I love you and I love the family I've made with you. I'm the luckiest man on earth." She kissed him again, her heart singing with joy at his words.

"Awe man, they're doing it again Cameron. That's so icky."

Cameron laughed at Aiden. "No, they just love each other."

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah. Now be quiet and watch the fireworks."

Griffin and Elizabeth pulled away, chuckling at the boys. A trio of fireworks burst above them catching their attention.

Elizabeth turned to him. "Remind me to tell Epiphany thank you later. She let me have tonight off to be with all my boys."

Griffin placed a hand over her stomach and looked at her with a shy smile. "And our daughter."

She arched her brows. "You think it's a girl?"

"Yeah."

"You're so sure." Her eyes narrowed playfully,"What if it's a boy?"

He shook his head. "It's a girl."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because fireworks on the Fourth of July brought us together; and may I mention that you've just told me that we're having a baby beneath fireworks. So, that could only mean that we're having a little girl, a little girl who is going to be a firecracker just like her mother and the ones her mother enjoys watching.

Elizabeth grinned at him. "We'll see."

Seven months later, Liberty Anna Munro was born. And a firecracker she would turn out to be. A few years after her birth, the blue eyed, curly haired girl terrorized her brothers, cousins and Uncle Felix, but she was a complete angel when in the presence of her parents.

Everyone adored her, especially her father, who compared her to the bright and beautiful spots of color popping in the dark sky as she sat on his knee and watched them explode above her. Elizabeth took in the picture her family made. The boys sitting on the ground, her husband beside her with their own little firecracker on his lap; everything was perfect. And to think it all started with fireworks and flirting.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this one shot and I really hope you had fun reading it. Please let me know in a review if you did. I love reading your thoughts!**


End file.
